MaiValentine
by Suri.T
Summary: How all the Himes spend their valentine, not good at summaries but read and review


Ok so This is My first Story. and its a bit late for v-day but who cares. _In the past_

Disclaimer I do not own Mai-Hime or anything sunrise does

* * *

It had been four years since the carnival, everyone had eventually found peace and there seemed to be much happiness now. At least for many, Natsuki had left Shizuru, because she caould not forget how the other took advantage of her. She could not seem to take that from her mind and soul.

_"Natsuki, why?" Mai had asked as she looked at Natsuki getting on her bike._

_"I just can't seem to forget what she did to me Mai, she took advantage of me while i was sleeping, I forgave her, but...but these nightmares keep playing over and over." those where Natsuki's last words and she never called since that day. Mai was sad but could understand, she was glad that Mikoto was with her and she hugged her friend telling her to never leave her. _

_Shizuru saw all this play out through her window, she began to cry for the nth time since the carnival began knowing very well that her Natsuki was never going to love her the way she did._

It was Valentines day and everyone, even Haruka were looking for things to get their loved ones. Shizuru received many roses and "will you be mine" notes and letters form many of her fans. She smiled and accepted them all. Never had anyone in the history of Fukka University had anyone received as much as she had. Her entire room was filled with roses and chocolates and teddy bears. Even with all of them, she could not be happy. She still felt the pain on when Natsuki left everything behind because of her, she could not forgive herself, that because of her Natsuki left all of her friends, the one's she took so long to make behind. She was very busy and all the gift that her fans gave her she placed in her room without even looking from who it was and not even eating a bite of chocolate. Haruka had asked her to help out and of course she could not say no, since what she had done to her during the time that she was president. Now it was Haruka's turn and she was willing to help out. At least she had an excuse to say no to many of the people who had asked her out. Finally it was dark and she was ready to go to sleep.

She was walking to her dorm, when she heard the sound of a motorbike. She ran to the nearest window to look outside and what she saw made her cry, there she saw the love of her life. She was more beautiful than she ever remembered, her hair had grown maybe 2 inches and she was taller, much taller then her now. She was stunning this caused Shizuru, to start crying and she was so happy that Natsuki had finally returned, even if it was not for her.

XXXXXXXX

Natsuki over the four years traveled all over Japan, searching for something, something she felt she had lost, but she could never see what it was. The only time she knew that she had felt whole was when she was around Shizuru, but she had been stupid enough to leave her, why had she done that she always thought it was because she could not forget that, that which had happen when she was weak, when she could not call Duran.

Over time she had found out that it was because of her confusion, that se could not call Duran forth and when she learned of Shizuru's feeling for her she had been satisfied and once she had her feelings in check she was capable of calling him. Yet this time it was much larger, for her love had grown and it was thanks to the love Shizuru had for her. But those dreams kept coming and coming and they became worse she needed to leave. She left and in those four years she had not called anyone not even Mai, much less Shizuru, she felt to weak to down to call her and afraid very afraid if she called then she would break and not know what to do.

Four years had passed and she had made up her mind, that if she returned and Shizuru was meant to be for her, then she would fight for her. Nothing was going to make her turn back. She got on her bike and rode all the way to Fukka, there she stopped at a small store and bought a giant teddy bear, some flowers and a card in which she wrote how much she had missed Shizuru. She believed it was the perfect moment to go it was going to be Valentines in a day so that was of course the perfect day to apologize and be with the one she loved.

She knew school was going to start so she called in a few of her old friends and asked for their forgiveness, she told them she needed their help in what she planned to do. The plan was to get Shizuru back, the only way Natsuki knew and that was to go up to her, but she needed it to be perfect. Mai had agreed to cook them a meal, Mikoto had lent them the kendo practice house for a romantic evening and Chei and Aoi had decorated it, while Haruka's job was to keep her busy, especially if it was Valentines.

XXXXXX

Natsuki got off her bike, holding her bear and the roses she had bought, she walked up to where Mai had said the Kendo club was, she walked in and saw that it was set up in a romantic mood it did not even look like the club and it was filled with scented candles, tea was brewing and she knew that today was going to change her life, she was willing to give everything and anything for Shizuru to forgive her.

Mai was cooking dinner, Mikoto was being Mikoto. Aoi and Chei had spent half of the day preparing the place and making sure that everything was prefect. Haruka had actually been capable of maintaining Shizuru extremely busy so that she would not have time to read any of the notes and gifts that had been given to her.

Now it was up to Reito he was to get Shizuru to get dressed and ready and get her to the special meeting place.

There was a knock at the door and Shizuru's heart popped out hoping that it was Natsuki who was knocking on the door. She opened it and to her disappointment it was Reito.

"Hey why do you look so down, I'm here to take you somewhere special." Reito said with the best smile possible.

"I just thought you were Natsuki, I saw her outside and I thought you were her, how stupid of me right." She said.

"Well... get yourself ready, were going to Karaoke with Mai and the rest of the gang and we have something that might cheer you up." he said as he looked at her "Now get ready I'll come back in ten minutes, Ok" with that he left. Not giving her enough time to ask anything.

Ten minutes later she was ready to go, she had on a nice pink shirt and a black classy skirt. A knock at the door, she opened it and left, this was also part of the plan to not her enough time to read the notes on her gifts. Reito took her hand and walked with her to his car. Placed a clothe to cover her eyes.

"Hey why are you doing this?"she asked him as soon as he started to tie it on. "Well I don't want you to see where we're going and it will ruin the surprise.

"But I wanted to talk to Natsuki and what about Fumi is she not going to get jealous of you taking me out." she asked as the car began to drive.

Once they were out of the building, Yukino opened the door with the master key she had. With the help of Tate, Takeda, Haruka and everyone who wanted Shizuru to be happy helped get all of the gifts she had received, the one's that were from Natsuki they took, the one's from the fans which were only a couple they placed at the back of the room. They took all the gifts and placed them in the kendo club.

Reito drove around until he got a phone call.

"Hey Reito everything is ready to go, you can come back now" Mai said

"Ok, thank you, I'll make sure to get it done as soon as possible. Thank you" he said with a smile on his face.

Reito drove back to the school and got out of the car, he helped Shizuru out and directed her where all of the events were to take place.

"Ok, we're here, but don't remove it yet" he said as he opened the door and led her in "until I remove it for you to see your surprise." He left, the table was set up, her gifts were all over the room in a very organized fashion and there were candles placed everywhere now burning to give off the dim light.

Shizuru was ready to protest but she felt to depressed, after what Reito told her about Natsuki, how she came to see Nao, that Mikoto had heard from Mai who was told by Nao that they had had a relationship and now Natsuki came to do something which Shizuru did not want to even think about.

Reito left and behind Shizuru there was Natsuki, everyone's job had been done and now it was all up to Natsuki to finish the job. She walked behind her love, hugged her tightly this caused Shizuru to become scared, since she thought she was still with Reito, all of a sudden she feels the hug getting tighter and she smells the smell that she has wanted to smell since a long time ago. Her eyes begin to tear up, and she no longer can control herself she has not hugged Natsuki in a long time. She turns around as if time has slowed down, Natsuki removes the clothe and she sees her love.

"Shizuru, will you forgive me for leaving you?" Natsuki says with puppy dog eyes. Shizuru is too stunned to respond all of her dreams of her Natsuki coming back to her have come true in this one moment she is too happy to say anthing, she could die and be the luckiest person.

"Umm Shizuru...are you ok, I mean if you don't want me that's ok, I have failed you but at least let me be your friend again" Natsuki says after seeing that Shizuru is not going to talk to her, in her mind she was thinking that Shizuru no longer wanted her and the first thing that came to her head was to ask for friendship, 'yeah friendship is nice at least I won't lose her' she thought.

Shizuru at hearing friendship came back to this world, thinking she would lose Natsuki again blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"So how about them Mayo still love that stuff" she said remembering how much Natsuki obsessed over it. Natsuki just looked at her with her "are you kidding" face.

"Shizuru have you been paying attention to me?" she asked.

"Umm sorry Natsuki I can't believe your here, I mean...I haven't seen you in four years and now your here for real and and and you do not need to ask for forgiveness." she said "Natsuki, I should be the one to ask your forgiveness I made you leave all your friends behind" She could not finish her speech because Natsuki's mouth was on hers she did not know what to do but she knew this felt so right.

"Listen to me carefully Shizuru" Natsuki said as she finished the kiss. "I left because I was a coward I did know what these feelings were, but now I do and I love you, all this time I knew there was something missing and now that I'm close to you I know what it was. It's you, your the the one that makes my heart and myself feel complete.

This time it was Shizuru who kissed the other, asking for entrance with her tongue, the other complied and opened they deepened the kiss with all the need they had acquired throughout their years of being alone.

Natsuki detached herself from Shizuru, still hugging her she looked at the place and turned the other around. "Wow I can't believe you did all of this just for me" Shizuru stated, then she looked around and saw all of the gift that were around. "Um Shizuru I got you all of this because I have missed so much of celebrations with you, that I decided to get you something for all that I've missed" she said. "but Natsuki these are what all the other people have given me" she said looking at the gift she knew where given not by Natsuki "well have you read the cards and notes" Natsuki asked with a smile on her face.

Shizuru went over all and read everything. The notes were from forgive me, to I have missed you and you're my true love, all signed from Natsuki.

"How did you get all of these" she asked.

"Well I called a couple of people a few days ago and asked them to help me, Nao helped me by giving the gift to some of your fans and telling them that this was to make you happy and well then I asked Haruka to keep you busy so that you would not have time to read them and find out before" she said as she grabbed the Teddy Bear with the roses and a note, handed them to Shizuru.

Note said: I know I love you and too much time has passed since we last saw each other I miss you so much. I ask you to be my girlfriend.

Shizuru cried and cried all a while saying "Yes, yes Natsuki I will be your girlfriend, but please don't ever leave me"

After some crying on both sides Natsuki said "Hey shizuru I'm hungry and Mai made us dinner you want to eat"

"Yeah, I am hungry too, does it have mayo" Shizuru asked, she was afraid that Natsuki had asked for tons of mayo on their food."Um No I asked her not to put one drop because from this day forth you will be my only obsession."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After cooking dinner for Natsuki and Shizuru, Mai decided that since it was Valentines day she would make her special ramen just for Mikoto. Mikoto left her once she started cooking so it was going to be a surprise.

Mikoto came in to their room, with red roses and her favorite chocolates, after dinner they watched a movie and ate all of the chocolates. They had a great night together and woke up in each others arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXx

Chei on the other hand had spread thousands or blue petals around the room, waiting for her love to come in, there was candle light, romantic music, Aoi went into the room, she was very surprised, she gave Chei a gift which was the latest camera. Chei spent the entire night taking pictures of her beautiful Aoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Nao being the player that she was, was on a double date with two of the most wonderful people, Miyu and Shiho, but during their date they decided that enough was enough, they made her have to choose and she went home alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruka and Yukino, well we could hear them across the hall, man I never thought Yukino could scream so loud. But Haruka had actually done something romantic, the room was filled with roses of all colors, she had actually gotten what she wanted and that was to have Yukino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tate being the loser that he was, got himself drunk and had sex with next morning there was a fight and he sent Takeda to the hospital, afterwards he felt very bad and apologized.

* * *

Well there you go. Please review


End file.
